


【杰佣R】唯一出路

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】唯一出路

月色照不进这阴暗的森林，雾气浓郁的仿佛要凝成实质。黑暗中的森林一片死寂，只有偶尔发亮的眼睛才能让人意识到其中的危险。  
奈布放轻脚步走进森林，他从狼群中逃了出来，首领不会原谅他的背叛，但他却别无选择。  
底层狼人的生活非常不好过——更何况他还是一名Omega。发情期的季节快要到来，族内的Alpha大都蠢蠢欲动，他不愿把自己变成只会依靠Alpha的附庸品，于是就下决心出逃。  
逃跑的过程很顺利，首领不会猜到一名底层的Omega狼人也会生出逆反的心思，奈布有些嘲讽的想。  
而如今，活下去几率大一点的选择只能是走进森林，而不是在外停留。

奈布尽量放轻步子走，但却还是明显感觉有什么东西在窥伺着他。他头上的狼耳敏感的动动，似乎捕捉到了一丝极微小的声音。  
雾气突然开始流动起来，宛若一个牢房，轻易地就把他捕获。  
一种奇怪的声音在他头上响起，奈布慢半拍的意识到那是翅膀拍动的声音。  
他抬头看去，漂亮的黑色羽翼看上去坚韧有力，暗红色的衣裙看上去竟有几分庄重，周围的羽毛散乱的分布却意外的帅气，白皙的臂膀有黑色的薄纱裹住，只露出一截白皙的小腿，赤着脚，脚趾弯曲的自然。灰色的长发被松松垮垮的扎起，红色的双眼透露着危险的笑意，修长的手指拿着一个面具。  
“迷路的小狼？”偏中性的声音听上去慵懒，雾鄂轻轻飞落，但始终用翅膀支撑着自己的身体，白皙的脚未曾落地。  
“…打搅您了。”奈布警惕的看着她，对方看上去是一只稀有的雌性雾鄂，但也绝对不是他能够打败的。  
“刚才有一只小狼来问我，说他们族内跑了一只Omega，就是你吧。”雾鄂靠近他，玫瑰的香气盈满奈布的鼻尖，让他不自觉的打了个喷嚏，这个喷嚏冲淡了危险的气氛。  
奈布有些尴尬，他没有表态。只是稍稍收紧了手，腿部的肌肉也绷紧，准备逃跑——虽然根本跑不掉，但也要搏一搏。

雾鄂被他的模样逗笑，轻轻的笑了几声，撩起自己耳边的发丝，手指摩挲着奈布的下巴，“如果你跟我走，我就不揭发你。”  
奈布犹豫一下，还是决定相信对方。以对方的实力解决他很轻松，没必要骗他。  
“我跟您走。”奈布说。  
雾鄂便伸开手臂，“抱紧我。”  
奈布下意识按照对方的要求做事，他搂紧了雾鄂的身体，温热的肌肤隔着薄薄的衣料相贴莫名的让他颤栗一下。不妙的预感涌上心头，但却已然晚了一步。  
浓烈的玫瑰花香以侵略性的方式将他包围，奈布这才恍然发现这雾鄂居然是一名Alpha。  
“你……！”他的话被一个吻给堵住，雾鄂扇起双翼猛然飞起。  
奈布抱紧雾鄂，陆地生物对于天空总是很恐惧，他身后的狼尾僵直，头上的狼耳不安的抖动着。  
雾鄂的亲吻愈加充满侵略性，Omega的本能让奈布开始迎合，甚至开始讨好吻住他的雾鄂。  
舌头肆意在口腔中搅动，敏感地上颚被重重的舔了几下，逼出了一声呜咽。奈布的双手抱紧雾鄂，连双腿也都缠在雾鄂的腰上。  
Omega颈后的腺体缓慢地散发出淡淡血腥味，那信息素的味道不香甜也不惹厌恶。但那是让所有肉食动物都兴奋的味道，雾鄂也不例外。

白皙的手指缓慢的探入奈布的披肩下，抚摸着后背，在指尖扫过一些伤痕的时候，雾鄂的动作便会轻柔一点。  
“小狼，我叫杰克。你呢？”杰克一边说着，一边操控着手指肆意的抚摸着Omega的身体。  
“嗯…别……”被Alpha信息素撩拨到腿软的奈布根本无力抵抗杰克的抚摸。他甚至没有时间思考，为什么一名女性Alpha会叫“杰克”这种名字。  
他拒绝了杰克的问题，却抵抗不住杰克的爱抚。已经硬挺的肉棒顶着皮裙，也顶在杰克的腰上，杰克笑着说：“其实很有感觉吧，小狼。”  
那称呼有几分亲昵，而奈布感受到的更多是羞耻。往日不会特别在意的后穴此时正在缓慢的分泌液体，如果不是他故意夹紧，可能已经打湿皮裙。但勃起的肉棒却毫无廉耻的顶在杰克身上，甚至随着他的扭动而兴奋的流出液体。  
因情欲而自发挺起的乳头在杰克的身上磨蹭，往日肆意袒露的胸膛如今却成为让奈布羞耻的点。他想扯过披风挡住自己的乳头，又因在空中不敢放手。  
他遮挡的动作故意被杰克理解成了想要，于是杰克的手挤进他们紧贴的胸膛，用手指轻轻的拨弄两下Omega的乳头。敏感的肉粒立刻忠实的传递快感给奈布，他头上的狼耳抖动不停，身后的狼尾也开始细微的颤抖。  
“啊……”快感涌入身体，奈布仰着头喘息，脖颈被杰克吻了两下。危机感让奈布的神经更加敏感，被吻的时候一直在抖。  
杰克的手指已经很自然地摸到奈布的屁股，修长的手指抓揉着弹性颇好的肉瓣，双手向外掰开，又松手。冰冷的空气接触到被淫水打湿的褶皱，褶皱立刻敏感的缩了几下，有细微的水声传出。  
杰克的听觉不太出众，没有意识到，但奈布却听得真切。他的耳朵顿时变得滚烫，抖个不停，尾巴不安地来回扫动。双手也不自觉的松了一下，杰克立刻托住他的屁股，惩罚性的一拍，“抱紧我。”  
反应过来的奈布也立刻加紧力道，恨不得把自己揉进杰克的身体里。  
杰克的双翼还在拍动着，长时间的滞空似乎对他来讲很轻松。奈布吃惊于他的强大，也深深的明白了自己根本无法逃脱。

“要进去一根手指了，小狼放松一点，别紧张。”杰克贴近奈布的耳朵说，甚至用舌头舔了上去。敏感的耳朵被湿热的舌头一舔，奈布的腰部控制不住的发软。杰克身上的玫瑰味信息素闻得他头脑发昏，除了欲望几乎无法思考任何事情。  
手指毫不犹豫的侵入，奈布的身体一下子绷紧，抱住杰克的力道也紧了不少。  
“…啊……嗯…不…”湿热的肉穴立刻紧紧的夹住那根手指，淫液立刻浸湿手指，随着手指的动作而出声。  
手指按压内壁，敏感的肉穴就像会应答一般夹紧，引诱着手指深入。杰克的手指很长，能碰到很深的地方。食指灵活的四处转动，又按压着内壁，四处逡巡着。  
敏感点可怜巴巴的躲在不起眼的地方，却依然被杰克发觉，手指没有任何停顿，径直摁上那一点。  
奈布的身体重重一颤，光裸的背部冒出一层薄汗，脸颊染上晕红。喘息从喉间逸出，双手的手指也忍不住抓紧了杰克的衣服。  
“…啊…嗯……”  
更加浓郁的信息素逸出，杰克红色的眼睛眯起，周围的雾气更浓了些。  
手指开始毫不犹豫的来回抽插，娇嫩的肉穴被磨的发酸，奈布低声求饶，却只是换来Alpha更加用力地玩弄而已。  
内壁被手指插的火热，水声渐起，几乎沾湿杰克的整个手掌。  
“小狼，你真会流水。”杰克笑着说，声音暧昧，又吻了几下奈布的发顶。  
奈布的羞耻感似乎已经过载，对于这样直白的话也有些麻木了，他沉浸于快感中的眉眼蹙着，虽然说着否认的话，但嘴里却发出愉悦的，仿佛是催促一般的呻吟。  
“哈啊…嗯…没有……”被汗水打湿的发丝贴在额头上，奈布的双臂双腿有些酸软，却还勉强能抱住杰克。  
杰克早已习惯奈布的嘴硬，只是心情很好的用手指操着奈布的后穴。根数慢慢增加，不知什么时候，三根手指也能顺利的在淫水四溢的肉穴中抽插了。

“这个姿势你很辛苦吧，来，我们转过去。”杰克说，用一只手揽住奈布的腰，另一只手还停留在奈布的肉穴中搅动。  
巨大的双翼有力地扇起，他们的位置变成了杰克在下，奈布在上。随后，奈布迷茫又惊讶地看着双翼突然停止拍动，他意识到杰克居然真的滞空了。  
“你…怎么做到的？“奈布的语气中有着惊讶还夹杂着仰慕。  
因为弱肉强食的世界，只有强者才是令所有人崇拜的目标。  
“应该先回答我的问题吧，小狼。”杰克笑道，他手上的面具被随手扔掉，那身衣裙也在慢慢的变化。本是薄纱的地方变成了布料，裙子也变成一条已经脱掉的裤子。  
做完这一切的变化，杰克才继续游刃有余的问：“告诉我，你叫什么。”  
他的手指仿佛催促一般的狠操后穴，奈布却被这快感俘虏，连一句完整的话都说不出来。  
奈布闭紧双眼，摇晃着头喘息，手指紧紧的抓住杰克的衣服，整个人都压在杰克身上。他撒娇一般的把头埋在杰克的颈窝磨蹭，呼出的热气全都喷洒在杰克的脖子上。  
杰克这才稍缓动作，但依旧没有抽出手指。  
“我叫…奈布…”奈布稍微喘了口气，后穴的手指昭显着自己的存在感，让他有点说不出来的难受。他勉强的想让自己的语气听上去平稳一些，但肉穴被手指缓缓摩擦着，让他根本无法缓和气息。  
“奈布小先生。”杰克低哑的声音在他耳边响起，奈布这才恍然发现了杰克身上的变化。  
“…你不是…雌性雾鄂？”好奇占了上风，让他问出破坏气氛的问题。  
杰克的微笑很有深意，已经勃起的肉棒顶在奈布的屁股上，散开的衣襟把光裸的胸膛展现给奈布看。没有过分的肌肉，只是一切都恰到好处的感觉。

信息素的味道愈发浓烈，花香熏的奈布的头脑再一次陷入昏沉。他睁眼看便是看不清的地面，空中的气温较低，但他是狼人，就像一个散发着热量的小太阳一般，把杰克的胸膛都捂热了。  
奈布不太敢看地面，他此时跨坐在杰克身上，双脚搭在两边，没有任何支撑的地方。杰克的手指还在他的肉穴中肆意抽插，把敏感点玩的不行，刺激得他一直在发抖。混乱零碎的喘息和呻吟一直在响起，奈布拼命压抑，却让那些声音变得更像是在啜泣。  
“我要操你了，奈布。”杰克说，他把手指抽出，空闲的那只手还是扶着奈布的腰。而沾满淫液的手指则是递到了奈布的嘴边，Alpha饶有兴致地看着被他征服的Omega不甘不愿的舔舐起自己的手指。  
杰克用双手扶住奈布的腰，微微将他向上抬。高度让奈布恐惧，他忍不住摇头，手指抓紧杰克的衣服。  
“…不……别在这里…”他的声音颤抖着，身体没有一丝配合。  
“听话。”杰克说，右手揉了几下奈布的屁股，几乎算得上是强硬的把奈布抬起。  
奈布的双腿夹紧杰克的腰，对于空中的恐惧让他心脏的跳动几乎变成轰鸣，他全身都软的不行，但肉棒却硬的厉害。玫瑰味的信息素围绕在他身边给予他安抚，情欲始终没有消退。  
“乖孩子，听话，自己扶住。”杰克说，他的手握在奈布的腰间，炙热又稳定。  
Alpha低哑的声音勉强给了奈布一点安全感，他一只手抓紧杰克的衣服，另一只手反手扶住杰克勃起的肉棒，微微抬起屁股，调整姿势。  
稚嫩的穴口只是跟肉棒微微接触就忍不住轻轻的收缩一下，柔滑的小口的啜吸让杰克忍不住喘息一声。杰克的手始终没有放开，他有足够的耐心等待着这只不安的小狼放心。

身后巨大的黑色羽翼向上翻起，微微笼罩住两人的身形。  
奈布终于开始慢慢向下坐，被性器嵌入的感觉是如此明显，他腰部挺直腿跟发抖，想要慢慢的全部吞下去，却控制不住泛软的身体。肉棒以一个绝对不慢的速度狠狠插入，奈布几乎同时就伏在杰克身上发出一声喘息。  
“…啊……嗯…啊…”湿滑的肉穴频繁地收紧，似乎在适应那根粗长的肉棒，奈布的手指还抓着杰克的衣服，此刻趴下来将脸埋在杰克的颈窝里。  
杰克安抚性的吻吻凑到他嘴边的耳朵，敏感的狼耳抖抖，肉穴吸的更紧了。  
Omega散发着信息素的腺体也尽在他的眼前，杰克有些蠢蠢欲动想要咬上一口，却还是准备把这项工作留到最后。  
他觉得他的小狼已经适应了他的尺寸，是时候奖励自己一下了。

杰克的手还扶在奈布的腰间，两人处于空中，奈布根本没有着力点动，杰克便抓着奈布的腰把人向上举，同时配合般的挺腰。那根性器埋得又深又狠，奈布忍不住在杰克怀里发出一声呜咽。  
“…啊…别……杰克…”奈布像求饶一般的不停的吻着杰克的脖颈，柔软的嘴唇带来麻痒的感觉。杰克被这几下撩拨得更燥，他捏了两把奈布的腰，“…别乱动。“  
肉棒继续在肉穴中抽插，肉穴已经被操开一点，进出也顺畅了许多。但第一次的紧致还是很明显，里面似乎全是敏感点，每次杰克操进去的时候就夹的很紧。有的时候操到敏感的腺体的时候，会从深处喷出一小股液体，炙热的打在龟头上。

奈布胸前的乳头挺起，在杰克的身上磨蹭着，慢慢变得嫣红，肉棒流出的水也沾湿了杰克的腹部。  
他嘴里早就不知道该说些什么，只是随着感觉出声，呻吟时轻时重，有的时候高亢有的时候变得甜腻。  
“…嗯…啊……呜……”杰克吻上奈布的嘴唇，小狼立刻很顺从地分开唇瓣，舌尖羞涩的轻舔杰克的。  
杰克的动作稍缓，随后更加猛烈，奈布被他亲的腰软腿软，整个人趴在他身上。  
一路挺进的肉棒突然好像操到什么地方，更加紧致也更加窄小。  
“…啊…不…嗯啊…杰克…我……”奈布的身体立刻跟着剧烈的颤抖一下，他的双手搂紧杰克的脖颈，后穴紧紧的箍着杰克的肉棒。  
绵长的快感突然变成了闪电般的激烈，奈布自己没有反应过来的时候已经发出一阵愉悦的喘息。

“操到生殖腔了？”杰克问，他突然抱紧奈布，“别害怕，看着我。”  
奈布还没反应过来杰克的话是什么意思，就感觉两人的位置突然交换。明明身处高空，身下什么都没有，奈布却依旧没有像原来那样害怕。  
或许是杰克的拥抱，或许是Alpha的信息素安抚，奈布也说不清是什么。他只是听从杰克的话，一直看着杰克，一只腿被杰克拉起压在杰克的肩上，另一只腿微微分开。  
杰克的再一次吻了他一下，然后肉棒才开始狠狠操弄，这个姿势似乎让杰克能更方便的操到奈布的生殖腔。几乎每次都撞在那里，奈布摇着头低泣，要被快感压迫到喘不过气。  
“…慢点……啊…嗯…”他根本说不出一句完整的话，交合的地方被淫液打湿，一片泥泞。  
交合的声音和水声很响，奈布头一次痛恨自己优秀的听力。  
乳头被杰克轻轻捏着玩了几下，立刻挺立起来，乳尖摸起来软软的，捏的时候却会有一些坚实的感觉。  
胸前的快感不激烈却磨人，奈布想躲开，身体扭动几下，最后还是被杰克摁住多捏了几下。  
“这里敏感？”杰克问，他的手指恶意的又拨弄了几下，下身也用力的顶了几下。  
奈布被操的说不出话，喘息剧烈，双手抓着杰克的肩膀，随着头部的摇动凌乱的发丝也晃动几下，发尾的弧度很美。

已经被操开的生殖腔羞涩地迎接入侵者，Alpha的性器粗长又凶悍，每次都干得极深，奈布抖个不停。几乎有些泣不成声，他抽噎着，眼眶通红，肉穴却还在拼命流水，紧紧的夹着杰克的性器。  
前端有生殖腔紧紧的吸吮着，杰克眯着眼睛，信息素的味道更浓了。他黑色的翅膀完全张开，把奈布包在里面，下身的操弄也越发激烈起来。

如果说陆地生物喜欢以咬住颈后腺体的方式结束性爱，那么天空中的有翅生物便显得更浪漫一些。  
因为他们喜欢与在高潮时用自己的羽翼把伴侣包裹着，让伴侣无法逃脱。  
杰克的翅膀很坚韧，奈布只能缩在他怀里，被操到不知道是第几个高潮。杰克的性器终于喷射出一股股的液体，炙热的液体全部打在生殖腔娇嫩的内壁上。性器卡结涨大，封住生殖腔，沉溺于快感中的杰克也不忘了照顾伴侣的心情，他有些慵懒的咬住奈布的后颈。  
牙齿咬破皮肤，唾液中的信息素注入奈布的身体，让Omrga又不自觉的抖了几下，性器却只是勃起。

高潮过后，杰克抱着奈布，身后的翅膀缓慢地张开。然后又宛若活动般的扇了几下，两人的高度缓慢下降，奈布的双手已经软到无法抱紧杰克，只是用手指抓着杰克散开的衣襟。  
看着自己离地面越来越近，奈布有些新奇，他从来都是飞奔在陆地，还没尝试过飞翔在天空，所以只是这一小段舒缓的飞行却让他觉得很开心。  
这与高空做爱完全不一样，奈布心里忍不住想。在空中做爱只让他又觉得羞耻又恐惧，而这种悠闲的飞行却让他觉得很开心。  
抱紧他的雾鄂不知什么时候轻轻哼起了歌，周围的雾气微微波动，他们下降的速度很缓慢，就像一片羽毛一般。

落地之后，奈布有些劳累的躺在柔软的草地上，喉结那里还有一个杰克留下的吻痕。印在白皙的皮肤上情色极了。  
杰克在他旁边坐下，身后的翅膀收起。  
“之后你打算把我怎么办？”奈布说，他偏头看向杰克，蓝色的眼睛有些慵懒的眯起，他的声音听起来漫不经心，但他竖起的狼耳已经暴露了他的心情。  
杰克看着有趣，伸手捏了两下，“当然是跟我离开了。”  
奈布没有坐起，他愣在原地，半晌才迟疑地问：“离开？”  
他曾想过雾鄂会丢下他不管，也曾想过雾鄂翻脸把他教训一顿，但唯一没想过对方居然会带自己走。  
“去我的地盘。”杰克说的轻描淡写。  
“你的地盘？”奈布还在发愣，只是下意识地重复杰克的话。  
“对，到了那边没有回不尊重你的生物。有的话，喜欢怎么揍就怎么揍。”杰克笑着说，还伸手撩了两把奈布的头发。  
“我要是打不过呢…”奈布迟疑地说。  
“我打的过，不怕。”杰克像是哄小孩一样，吻在奈布的额头上。  
奈布答应了，他也没有别的地方可以去，跟着这位雾鄂先生其实是他的唯一出路。

“对了…您为什么要穿着那样的衣服。”奈布最终还是没忍住好奇，问道。  
“因为有些事情会解决会很轻松。”杰克微笑着说。  
奈布回忆了一下对方的女装形象，心中默默点头，确实如果对手是这么美的女士的话，可能确实会有生物选择放弃。  
“…而且这样才能让我的小狼放松警惕啊。”杰克笑着说，奈布偏过头去，狼人的脸上头一次因为话语染上了红晕。

 

END


End file.
